Deflower
by Phoenix Channie
Summary: Jongin tak keberatan mengabulkan permohonan Kyungsoo untuk bercinta diusianya yang akan menginjak 17 tahun. Namun, ia menolak berbaring di lubang yang akan digali sendiri oleh Do Minsoo. Sayangnya, Ny. Kim dan Kyungsoo sendiri yang akan menjerumuskannya. KaiSoo! YAOI!


**DEFLOWER**

©PhoenixChannie

Pair : KaiSoo

Warning : NC-17. High school!Soo. College student!Jongin. age switch & gap. Out of Charcters!kaisoo

Chapter : Part 1 of 2

Summary : Jongin tak keberatan mengabulkan permohonan Kyungsoo untuk bercinta diusianya yang akan menginjak 17 tahun. Namun, ia menolak berbaring di lubang yang akan digali sendiri oleh Do Minsoo. Sayangnya, Ny. Kim dan Kyungsoo sendiri yang akan menjerumuskannya.

.

 **Glossary:** _Deflower_. (verb). to have sexual intercourse with someone who is virgin.

.

Kyungsoo adalah orang yang presisten. Jadi ketika sepuluh tahun yang lalu, ia berkata dengan lantang bahwa ia akan menjadi istri Jongin,

' _Kau itu namja, pabbo_!' teriak Seungsoo sang hyung.

\- maka ia akan melakukannya. Walaupun secara perlahan, karena perbedaan usia mereka terpaut empat tahun dan Jongin selalu meragukan kemungkinan yang harus mereka lewati dengan jarak sejauh itu. Apalagi baginya, Kyungsoo tak lebih dari dongsaengnya sendiri. Yah itu dikarenakan nyonya Kim selalu membawa anak tetangga mereka –Kyungsoo- ke rumah mereka dan memperlakukannya seperti anak sendiri. Ia memanjakan Kyungsoo dengan semua masakan dan mainan.

' _Aku rindu Nini-ku, kau terlalu cepat dewasa Jongin!_ ' – alasan nyonya Kim dengan _pout_ di bibir penuhnya.

Oleh karena itulah, sangat sulit awalnya bagi Kyungsoo untuk mendekati namja berkulit tan itu. Mendekati dalam arti kata meyakinkan Jongin bahwa rasa 'cinta'nya pada namja itu lebih dari sekedar rasa cinta seorang dongsaeng ke hyung. Dan butuh waktu lebih lama lagi untuk membuat Jongin berpikir hal yang sama akan perasaannya pada Kyungsoo.

' _Masa remaja yang suram dan penuh air mata, hiks~_ ' ujar namja bermata belo itu seraya menyeka air mata palsu.

' _Kau yang membuntutiku kemanapun! Bahkan sampai ke dalam toilet, dan itu bukan untuk ke kamar kecil. Dan kau berpikir hidupmu yang menderita?!_ ' tukas Jongin naik pitam.

Intinya, karena Kyungsoo orang yang presisten, ia berhasil membuat Jongin membalas perasaannya. Mereka saat ini adalah pasangan yang berbahagia dan mesra.

' _Pwuh, mesra dalam artian kau pernah memaksa menciumnya 'sekali' saat menyatakan cinta yang keribuan kalinya? Dan kapan terakhir kali kalian pergi kencan?~_ ' olok Baekhyun.

' _Kau bilang apa huh?!'_ tantang Kyungsoo bersiap-siap menempatkan sahabatnya dalam pitingan mematikan.

Dan sekarang, setelah usianya menginjak 17 tahun (besok tepatnya), ia bertekad untuk menjalankan niat yang sudah hinggap di pikirannya semenjak ia menginjak masa puber diusia 13 tahun. Yaitu: melakukan seks dengan Jongin. Ia tahu, rencana yang hebat bukan?

' _Jonginie pasti sangat senang dan tidak sabar!_ ' pikir Kyungsoo dengan aura _unicorn_ , pelangi, permen kapas, dan bunga-bunga di sekitarnya. Nyatanya...

"Uhuk! Apa kau sudah gila?!" hardik Jongin tak sengaja menyemprotkan minumannya ke wajah sang namjachingu.

"Shirro, aku tidak mau dianggap melakukan pelecehan seksual pada anak di bawah umur!" tukasnya dengan nada kesal dan kerutan di dahi. Namun tangannya dengan telaten dan penuh kelembutan membersihkan wajah Kyungsoo dengan tisu.

"Kalau hyung perhatikan, aku ini sudah tergolong dewasa. Lihat!" ujar Kyungsoo mendongak sembari menunjuk _addam's apple_ -nya yang nyaris tak terlihat. Jongin pun mendengus.

"Lagipula, besok aku akan memasuki usia legal. Itu berarti, hyung boleh berbuat apa saja~ Aku tidak keberatan, sama sekali tidak." Suaranya melengking dan terdengar antusias, matanya pun berbinar membuat Jongin meringis mengingat betapa ironinya hal ini.

Namjachingunya ini memiliki wajah polos dengan mata belo untuk menyesuaikan hal itu. Ditambah dengan caranya meminta pada Jongin barusan, siapapun akan salah tanggap dan mengira Kyungsoo adalah bocah polos yang memohon dibelikan permen pada hyungnya. Sayangnya, apa yang sebenarnya diminta oleh setan kecil berwujud malaikat ini, jauh dari kata _innocent_.

"Kau masih minum susu setiap pagi, orang dewasa minum kopi." Jongin tahu ucapannya tak ada hubungannya dengan fakta bahwa namjachingunya _memang_ telah memasuki usia legal; namun segala pengalihan akan dilakukan untuk membantah fakta itu. Baginya, Kyungsoo tetaplah seorang bocah pengganggu yang selalu meminta perhatiannya.

Namun tak dapat dipungkirinya, bahwa namja pengganggu ini adalah namjachingunya yang ia sayangi dan selalu dijaganya. Karena itulah, ia tak mau 'merusak' bocah yang dianggapnya polos –meski ia tahu pasti bahwa namjachingunya adalah bentuk nyata dari pepatah yang mengatakan bahwa ' _Jangan menilai buku dari sampulnya_ '.

"Tapi kopi itu tidak enak dan pahit. Dan aku ini masih dalam masa pertumbuhan Nini~" pelipis Jongin berdenyut dan mata berbentuk kacang almonnya menyipit.

Kyungsoo kembali menampilkan tatapan tanpa ekspresinya dengan mata belo yang menatap lurus ke dalam jiwamu –yang selalu berhasil membuat nyonya Kim membelikan apapun yang namja mungil itu inginkan. Sayangnya, hal ini tidak berlaku bagi Kim Jongin. Bukannya mendapat apa yang ia inginkan, namja mungil itu malah mendapat cubitan di pipi chubbynya.

"A-aa hawppo!" rengek Kyungsoo menahan tangan Jongin yang masih menarik pipinya.

"Berhentilah memanggilku dengan sebutan menjijikkan itu. Eomma, itu juga berlaku bagimu!" teriak Jongin yang sebenarnya tak diperlukan; mengingat sang eomma sedari tadi berjarak kurang dari dua meter dari mereka dengan _gadget_ di tangan. Siap mengambil gambar maupun merekam momen yang nantinya bisa diperlihatkan di acara pernikan Jongin dan Kyungsoo, atau untuk diperlihatkan pada anak-anak mereka nanti.

 _'Ugh, eomma... apa kau sadar bahwa mustahil bagi Kyungsoo untuk, umm, melahirkan?'_

 _'Oh bayangkan! Nini dan Soo ie kecil berlari-lari di ruang tengah, menjatuhkan vas dan perabotan~'_

 _' . . . '_ – Jongin dan Kyungsoo terlalu menyayangi yeoja paruh baya itu untuk menyampaikan fakta yang nantinya akan menghancurkan mimpinya yang mustahil itu.

Atau, nde, untuk memenuhi hasrat _fangirl_ nyonya Kim sendiri.

"Tapi kau Niniku, ah maksud eomma, kau kan Nini-nya Soo-ie. Ne, _baby_?~" tanya yeoja paruh baya itu dengan begitu lembut –berlawanan dengan tindakannya barusan yang memukul tangan Jongin yang telah menindas calon menantu kesayangannya.

"Nde, nae Nini~ dan seperti yang kukatakan barusan, besok usiaku akan menginjak tujuh belas tahun, usia yang spesial dimana aku dianggap sudah bisa bertanggung jawab atas semua tindakanku. Oleh karena itu, aku akan merelakan saat pertamaku untuk Nini~" ujar Kyungsoo dengan kedua tangan menyentuh pipinya yang terasa hangat dan suara isakan haru Ny. Kim mengiringinya.

Jongin tidak tahu cobaan seperti apa lagi yang akan menimpanya. Karena, pertama, ia adalah namja dua puluh satu tahun –dalam tiga hari lagi- yang berpengalaman nol dalam urusan bercinta. Tentu saja ia telah mengetahui apa saja yang patut diketahuinya dan menikmati menonton _porn_ seperti namja normal lainnya. Namun mengingat kekasihnya masih dibawah umur, bercinta bukanlah sesuatu yang pantas dibahas.

Kedua, sebagai namja yang normal tentu saja pikirannya tak selalu 'bersih'. Ada kalanya ketika ia berpikir dengan kreatif tentang dirinya dan Kyungsoo yang berada di bawahnya dengan rambut acak, bibir terbuka dan suara-suara merdu yang keluar dari bibirnya yang sensual. Tentu saja itu normal dan menyiksa, karena air dingin yang ia gunakan untuk mandi sebagai penjernih pikiran; bukanlah sesuatu yang ia nanti.

Ketiga, dengan bertambahnya usia Kyungsoo esok, memang menjadikannya sebagai namja yang tergolong ke dalam usia dewasa. Hal ini memang bisa dijadikannya alasan untuk mewujudkan fantasi liarnya selama ini. Namun, baik Kyungsoo maupun eommanya seperti melupakan satu fakta penting. Mereka melupakan Do Minsoo, yang tidak lain merupakan appanya Kyungsoo.

Do Minsoo adalah namja dengan wajah dan tatapan paling menyeramkan yang pernah Jongin temui. Ia memiliki alis mata tebal berwarna hitam yang terkesan tegas. Mata dengan tatapan yang tajam layaknya elang. Wajah yang dipenuhi bulu di sekitar dagu dan _philtrum_ yang memberikan kesan namja paruh baya itu seganas singa. Ah dan sebagai penambah kesan menyeramkannya, Do Minsoo adalah namja yang menghabiskan waktunya di gym. Karena nde, ia merupakan _body builder_ yang merangkap sebagai instruktur gym dan merupakan mantan juara nasional olahraga tinju.

Oh fakta-fakta itu belum seberapa dibandingkan fakta bahwa entah bagaimana Do Minsoo membenci Jongin semenjak sepuluh tahun yang lalu, ketika Kyungsoo kecil dengan polosnya mengatakan bahwa ia ingin menjadi istri namja tan itu setelah dewasa nanti. Mungkin Jongin pernah membunuh kaisar di kehidupannya terdahulu atau menyiksa rakyat jelata, mungkin lebih parah dari itu.

Tapi satu hal yang pasti, dari tatapan tak bersahabat dan menjanjikan kuburan yang diterimanya dari Tuan Do tiap kali ia berada dalam jarak satu meter dari Kyungsoo; ia tahu pasti Minsoo tak akan membiarkannya hidup jika mereka melakukan kontak fisik. Berpergengan tangan akan mengirimnya ke rumah sakit terdekat. Bercinta, sama saja dengan meminta petugas pemakaman menyediakan tempat untuknya berbaring. Jongin bergidik ngeri hanya dengan membayangkan hal itu.

"Apapun itu, kau dan aku tak akan melakukan hal lain selain merayakan ulang tahunmu besok, arraseo? Mungkin jika kau menjaga sikap, aku akan menghadiahkanmu kecupan di dahi." Putus Jongin yang meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan nyonya Kim dengan tatapan tak percaya dan mata melebar.

"Waeyeo? Ah sudahlah, aku harus mandi. Kyungsoo, kau juga. Aku akan membawamu keluar, jadi segera pulang, mandi, dan kenakan pakaian yang hangat." Titah Jongin kemudian menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Setelah sosoknya menghilang di balik pintu dengan cat biru itu; nyonya Kim dan Kyungsoo saling bertatapan, kemudian kembali menatap pintu itu dengan senyuman licik.

"Baby,"

"Nde eomma?"

"Pastikan kau memiliki persediaan _lubricant_ yang cukup, dan tentu saja _condom_. Arrayeo _Baby_ Soo~"

"Ne, eommaya~"

 **To be continued**

 **How do you think? :D**


End file.
